


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第九辆车-Car No.9

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: _(:з」∠)_小处男Proto真的太真实了仿佛在调戏自己当年的男朋友。。。【好了好了大家打卡上车不要挤】





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第九辆车-Car No.9

“诶，不一起洗吗？”

你瞟着难得邀请自己来一次家中的男生，脚上的拖鞋随着脚腕的动作一搭一搭地晃悠着，悠闲的模样全然不像是提出了什么了不得的邀请，衬得满脸通红的瑟坦达愈发窘迫。

瞅着瑟坦达不知如何是好的表情，日常被三个高段位的库丘林调戏的你简直想大笑出声。

大概是多年媳妇熬成婆的快乐吧。

瑟坦达走进浴室时慌乱到差点把沐浴露的瓶子打翻在了地上，拧开喷头的男孩任由水柱打在发烫的脸上，狭小的空间被细密的雾气迅速充斥，同时充斥在脑海里的还有自己刚刚脑子短路一般的回应。

“浴室太小了”，这回答简直不能更蠢了。

浴室里的水声哗啦啦地响了起来，打量着四位库丘林起居空间的你其实是第一次踏入这里，不算宽敞的两层空间塞下四个卧室已经有些拥挤，蒙着灰的绿色仙人掌还顽强地站在窗台上，和在料理台面胡乱堆积的厨具一样，透着一种长久无人打理的气息。楼上的房间都紧锁着，瑟坦达的房间倒是房门大开，露出和整个屋子氛围丝毫不搭的整洁卧室。

大概是因为只有周末才回家的关系，瑟坦达的房间里东西少得可怜，除了书架上零零散散的几本书，就是书桌上处于关机状态的电脑和塞在角落的衣柜。但相比每次一进你家门就把衣服，包括贴身衣物都到处乱丢的其他三位，年轻的瑟坦达显然十分热爱整洁了。

哪怕是洗澡的时间似乎也比另外三位明显长了很多，长到你有些百无聊赖地刷起了手机。

走出浴室的瑟坦达穿着宽松的睡衣，没完全擦干的头发在后背上留下点点水渍，宽松的短裤下露出修长的腿，毫无伤痕的皮肤相比其他三位显得尤为细嫩，因为在浴室里太久，你感觉瑟坦达的脸上都透着一股蒸完桑拿的潮红。

抱着换洗衣物和顶着帅气脸蛋的瑟坦达擦肩而过的你再次嫉妒这一家共享的优良基因了。

你没有想到的是，这位库丘林在15分钟后颠覆了你的认知。

今晚之前，有人告诉你哪位库丘林会洗完澡后倒头就睡而不凑上来讨好处的话，你是断然不会相信的。但是瑟坦达确确实实，手里还捏着手机，就那么昏睡在被子里。

这就是年轻一代的健康生物钟吗？

掀开被子的动作也没能将男孩惊醒，你钻进已经被男人体温烘的热乎乎的被窝里，有些可惜身上精心挑选的内衣，不过偶尔来这么一次饱满的休息而非精疲力竭的周末你倒也非常欢迎。

更何况，无论是养眼的美颜还是手上美妙的肌肉触感都不会因为这种区别而有半分逊色。

半夜惊醒的瑟坦达看着手机屏幕上闪现的时钟，气急败坏地想要拥有时间倒流的能力，最好是先倒回周五晚上将Alter未出口的恶魔低语先堵在嘴里，再狠狠地摇醒几个小时前在床上会周公的自己。

身前的你已经沉入梦乡，但随着瑟坦达一同苏醒的欲望没有那么容易消褪下去，尤其是当它还紧紧贴着女孩柔软细腻的皮肤时。

一旦体会到了伴随着陌生触感的磨蹭所带来的微小电流，几乎要控制不住自己的下身加大的力度和幅度。脑海中反复想要停下来的指令像是无法传达到腰部以下的肌肉，眼前女孩娇嫩的嘴唇也像是引诱着瑟坦达更进一步。

反正睡着了，亲一口也不会怎样？

突然睁开的眼睛亮晶晶的，毫无预兆地把落下一个亲吻的瑟坦达吓了一跳，你早就被大腿根部传来的摩擦感惊醒，黑暗中眯起的眼睛带着促狭的笑意，意味深长地盯着眼前放大的脸。

“这么晚了还不睡吗？”

觉察到自己又被调戏了的少年羞恼地偏着头向你索吻，想要把你的笑意全都堵在嘴里，柔软的舌尖顶开你的牙关，不由分说地攫取起你肺里的空气。

原本嬉笑着想躲开的你被扣着动弹不得，越来越让人喘不上气的亲吻让你呜呜地表达着自己的抗议，连带着脚后跟在床垫上下意识地摩擦起来。圆润的肩膀在摩擦中从原本就松垮的睡衣里不安分地露出，在微弱的光线下反射着诱人的光泽。

瑟坦达报复性地轻咬了一下你的嘴唇作为这个漫长的亲吻的结尾，转而将整个脑袋都搭上了你裸露出来的皮肤，毛茸茸的发丝细微地蹭在脖颈处，惹得你忍不住又笑出了声。

湿漉漉的舔吻随即而至，天知道库丘林家的小伙子是不是天生就会干这种讨好的事。一个又一个吻带着湿热的气息落在你敏感的耳后，伴随着臀缝里不安分的热度和硬度，还有在你胸前揉捏的手。

被你的笑声激得更加气恼的男孩像是赌气一般地加大了力度，不用想也知道明天走出这里时得欲盖弥彰地用高领外套将所有痕迹紧紧遮住。

“你睡在这里，我睡不着了。”

男孩闷闷的声音倒像是带着无限的委屈，暗笑的你板着脸作势就要起身，“那我去沙发上睡？”

被按回床上的你努力憋着笑，一本正经地盯着眼前气急败坏的瑟坦达，红色的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪着你，结实的腰腹随着睡衣向下垂落而显露，仿佛还带着沐浴液的清香，显出一种少年特有的鲜活感。面对还没习惯坦率地表达欲望的少年，强装冷漠的你觉得自己腮帮子都要憋酸了。

对峙没能持续多久，你终究没能在少年气鼓鼓的眼神里坚持太久，噗嗤笑出声的同时，抬手勾住了身上人的脖子，半是安抚半是调戏地将手插进柔软的蓝色长发，顺着发根轻轻地揉了揉，半抬起身舔了一口正吞咽着口水的喉结。

瑟坦达觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了，半天也没办法将目光从你身上移开，少年甚至觉得自己的腹部空空荡荡，饿得只想去啃一口因为笑着显得有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

非常想。

回过神来的瑟坦达发现自己已经贪婪地抚摸起你腰间的软肉，粉嫩的乳头被亮晶晶的唾液沾湿，颤颤巍巍地挺立在空气里。呼吸不稳的你下意识闭着眼睛，吹弹可破的肌肤带着情欲的粉色，随着抚摸和吸吮发出的哼唧像是带着小钩子，紧紧地勾住了瑟坦达的身体。

顺着平坦小腹一路向下的手褪下你的底裤，尚未完全打开的肉缝静静地引诱着少年的抚摸。轻轻拨开花瓣的少年体会着紧致的穴道如何随着手指缓慢的摩擦变得柔软又滑腻，不断涌出的淫液把整个下身都弄得湿漉漉的，瑟坦达不由得去想待会儿自己被这份软肉绞紧时是怎样的感受，光是这样的想象就让他感觉下体胀痛的厉害。

你能感受到曲起的指节在甬道里反复按压带给你的甜蜜折磨，指腹偶尔擦过凸起的粗糙一点带来的颤栗激出越来越多的液体，随着软肉不断的蠕动被挤出，除了喘息和呻吟你已不想发出更多的声音去诠释自己的情动反应，倒是腰身不自觉地想要让毫无技巧的手指再多给予一些快感。

挺立多时的肉棒从宽松的平角短裤里释放，在已经湿漉漉的腿缝中蹭来蹭去，一会儿已经被渗出的液体染得亮晶晶的。借着润滑，瑟坦达几乎毫不费力地就将性器的头部挤入了已经松软的甬道前段。

异物的没入让你下意识地收紧了甬道，层层叠叠的软肉蠕动着，湿热的吸吮让瑟坦达忍不住闷哼出声，几乎是偷偷地深呼吸了好几口气才忍住喷射的欲望。

他突然就觉得Alter的嘲讽也不无道理，如果不是有了额外准备，自己恐怕真的要当场交待了。

瑟坦达一寸寸地将自己埋进你松软的身体里，逐渐被塞满的甜美满足从下身满溢而出，而随后而来的毫无预兆的激烈抽插像是将你突然丢上了过山车一般，激烈的快感从花心一路狂飙，在脊柱上跳跃了几个来回，变成破碎而尖锐的短促呻吟。

尝到甜头的瑟坦达一开始还没能敏锐分辨出刮过敏感点时你浑身的颤抖，毫无章法的顶弄很难说不对你也是一种折磨，或者说是别样的刺激。但优秀的学生总是很快就发现了你提高的音调和攥紧的手指，缓慢的顶弄摩擦着粗糙的皮肤，被逼出口的呻吟都变了音调，明明是恳求的语气，在瑟坦达的耳中却是再美妙不过的鼓励。

床上恳求库丘林慢一点总是没什么效果的。

交合之处的嫩肉无助地翻进翻出，瑟坦达几乎是追随着本能掌控着节奏，淫靡的水声混杂着细碎的呻吟再也没能停下，而年轻的少年像是不知疲倦一般将你的双腿掰开压在胸前，贪婪地，一次又一次地将性器插进已经无法闭合的小穴。

你在快感的浪潮里简直是一叶扁舟，甬道开始抽搐痉挛，毫无规律地夹着他的肉棒，断断续续的呻吟和瑟坦达粗重的喘息混在一起。瑟坦达的后背上全是细密的汗珠，甚至有一些随着刘海的晃动汇聚滴落在你的小腹上，亮亮的，和下身不断被挤出的液体一样散发着荷尔蒙的诱惑。

被长期压着的双腿甚至生出了一丝酸痛，瑟坦达简直是不知满足地想要将你的腿分到最开，承接男孩最炽热的欲望。无力坚持的你只能用轻微的挣扎表达着自己的不满，但急躁的少年干脆就着还插在里面的姿势就将你翻了个身。

性器生生转了半圈的快感让你瞬间尖叫起来，紧紧绷紧的身体和喷涌而出的液体将瑟坦达也吓了一跳，紧张地扣紧了你的手。瘫软下来的你简直想恶狠狠地训斥身后的人，但一动就撞上体内敏感处的性器让你根本无暇顾及这些。再次不管不顾地在身体里开始作乱的滚烫肉棒像是要把你撞散架了一般，因为过度用力而泛白的手指紧紧拧着身下的床单，口中的话语早已不成句，只剩一些破碎的哭求。

“你怎么......不......不要......求......了......啊......我累......”

你整个人都快要瘫在了床上，腰上全是瑟坦达激动之下掐出的青紫痕迹，腰已经酸痛的要命。

“我......我出不来......”

不用想也知道瑟坦达磕磕巴巴说出这句话时脸有多红，加快了节奏的少年感觉肉穴下意识地缠得更紧，身下女孩像是再也承受不住一般胡乱地抓挠着枕头的边缘，嘴里溢出呜呜咽咽的哭喊声。

终于释放在甬道里的瑟坦达扶着你已经完全瘫软的腰缓慢地将你平放在床上，抽出的一瞬间，白浊的液体随着甬道的抽搐被挤出，瑟坦达摸摸自己的脸，反复确定自己没有当场流下鼻血。

正准备开门去拿毛巾的瑟坦达被突然响起的极不友善的暴躁拍门吓了一大跳。

“他妈的大晚上看片戴耳机啊！跟你说过几次了Proto！”

坐在沙发上仿佛看傻子一样的两位库丘林怜悯地盯着刚加班回家的Lancer。

长期加班看来是会让脑子坏掉的啊。

【抵制996_(:з」∠)_？】


End file.
